User blog:SibunaSeason34/~Merry Christmas to the House of Anubis family~
For those who didn't get this yet via twitter, I'm re-sending this letter to every single person over here and outside of the House of Anubis. Wether you're from America or Africa, Russia or UK, this is for you as long as you understand the language. Thankfully my winter holidays have already started, and it's kind of nerve wrecking to see that this year is coming to an end. Boy, what a wild ride it has been! There were many moments we all shared together, wether they were disappointing or exciting. We all fought for what we need, as well as fought against each other's opinions and thoughts, trying to protect it. We all attacked each other, we all supported each other, there were many things between us that in the end, were just kept as amazing memories of the book 2014. But even though the year is coming to an end, there are still many things ahead in our way as Sibunas, Arianators, Kavanatics, Anamators, Shippheads, or whatever, and I just want to thank you guys for this amazing ride throughout all these amazing years. Thank you for staying together as a team. Our fandoms may be small, may be big, maybe active or inactive, but all that matters is how much we support our idols/TV shows inside our hearts. And I'm here to wish that your support and love to the person you support and love - doesn't fade away through the next year, nor 2016, nor anytime soon. I'm here to wish you to keep your faith inside and fight for what you love no matter what it takes. I want to apologize to ALL OF YOU GUYS, who I might of pissed off sometimes, made them mad, I'm really sorry for what happened and I'll try to put my biggest efforts to fix it. Let's be supportive to each other and finish the last chapter of 2014 together. We are a family, after all. Right? Let's create our lives those lives, that would be worth keeping as a memory when everything's over. Let's treat each other like it's the last time we're talking, let's live in peace and harmony, not a damned online hell. I hope you all will forgive me for my mistakes like I forgave all of you for yours. Stay strong, peasants, everything's gonna be alright as long as you keep trying. :) Love you guys. Keep the faith and support to what/whom you love locked deep so nobody can touch it, nor break it. Be yourselves, be with the people you love. Never take anything too seriously because, well, we only live once, right? Have a nice end of the year, no matter how you look or what's your relegion. We're all human beings and we should respect each other for who we are. Thank you for your attention, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Sibuna! My dearest wishes, David. @SibunaSeason34 "Tear it down, dry your eyes, build it up and start again." - Brad Kavanagh Category:Blog posts Category:Project Holiday